One piece! The Savage Marine! (Chapter 2)
by Keoni Newroad
Summary: Second chapter of the fan-made story of the Savage Marine in One Piece! The beautiful island of Pumarca, divided by a river creating two lands: Bonairc and Codobra. A hidden mystery and lots of action. Still in progress. I hope you like it!
All the main characters of this story are property of Eiichiro Oda, Shueisha's Jump Comics division, Toei Animation and related media based.

 _ **ONE PIECE! The Savage Marine!**_

(Chapter 2)

Luffy: I can't wait to taste the food of this island! I bet it's amazing!  
Robin: Nami, where are we going to land exactly?  
Nami: Well, I was thinking about landing in Bonairc first since it's closer and de deck is bigger. Also, as far as I know, the market is next to it so it should help us save some time. Besides, the log pose only needs a few hours to update.  
Chopper: Uooooooooooooo! Look at the mountains! They are so beautiful!  
Brook: Yohoho, indeed they are delightful!

(Zoro looks at the mountains)

Zoro: Oi Robin, those mountains look kinda weird. Have you seen anything like it?  
Robin: Now that you mention it, I have never seen mountains like those.  
Usopp: What? HOLD ON! DON'T GET ME NERVEOUS ALREADY! WE JUST GOT HERE! Can we relax just for once and not think about danger?

?: STOP RIGHT THERE! IDENTIFY YOURSELVES OR ELSE WE'LL SHOOT! YOU BETTER NOT BE TRAITORS!

Usopp: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WE ARE ALREADY DOOMED! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH ZORO?!

(Everyone gets ready to battle)

Luffy: OI YOU BASTARD! MY NAME IS LUFFY AND WE ARE PIRATES!  
Nami, Chopper and Usopp: YOU MORON! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

(They start hitting Luffy in the face)

?: Oh? YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT EARLIER! PLEASE, COME IN!

(They stop hitting Luffy)

Luffy: Bhwa? Bhwad habbeden? (Translation: What? What happened?)

?: Here, let me show you the way! I thought you were traitors!

(A tall man with short hair, a big belly and huge teeth in a fishing boat gets closer to the ship)

Nami: Wait, are you okay with us being pirates?  
?: Well, why wouldn't I? Pirates are always welcome here! Come, I'll show you the island!  
Sanji: Not so fast fatso. We don't even know you.  
?: Oh, you are right! I never introduced myself! I must have looked like a traitor!

(He bends on his knees)

William: My name is William, and I am the Chef of the most famous restaurant in Bonairc!  
Luffy: UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You mean you have delicious food to share with us?!  
Nami: Now, hold on Luffy. I don't think is a good idea to-  
William: Well, of course! Everyone is more than welcome in my restaurant! Everyone but traitors!  
Usopp: (He surely has a thing with traitors).  
William: Come! I'll be waiting for you in the deck and I'll show you the place, away from the traitors!

(William sails away to the deck)

Luffy: COME ON NAMI! WE NEED TO GO TO HIS RESTAURANT!  
Zoro: Hold it there Luffy. It's really suspicious that a man like that come to give us such a warm welcome just like that. I wonder where the catch is.

William: ALSO, WE HAVE REALLY GOOD SAKE!

Zoro: On the other hand…  
Usopp: STOP IT YOU!  
Franky: Zoro is right. It's really weird that he didn't freak out when Luffy told him we were pirates. But still, he came close to us without an army, weapons or anything. It would be too risky to get close to the enemy without any kind of protection whatsoever.  
Zoro: Well, even though we must keep our eyes wide open, I think we can trust in that man, don't you think guys?  
Robin: I agree. Besides, maybe I can find new books in this island and learn more about its history.  
Chopper: And I wanna try some sweets from Bonairc!  
Sanji: I'm actually kinda interested in that man's cooking skills…  
Usopp: OI! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO IS STILL AFRAID TO GO TO AN ISLAND WHERE THERE MIGHT BE DANGEROUS ENEMIES?! WHAT IF THERE ARE MARINES IN HERE?!  
Zoro: Calm down Usopp. Besides, you said it yourself: You wanted to relax just for one and not think about danger, remember?  
Usopp: Then it's set.  
Luffy: Let's go then!

(Somewhere else in the castle located in the middle of Bonair and Codobra)

?5: It's clear boss. Another day where nobody notices a thing, tip tip.  
?1: Good. How about the slaves?  
?3: Meh, boring as usual. They do everything I tell them to. Some cried and some others…well, cried as well.  
?4: And nobody dared to lift a finger without MY PERMISION!  
?1: Good. We must have everything ready for when Akainu comes.  
?2: Bossy bossy, great news, great news! The Straw hat pirates arrived on the island, on the island!  
?1: …  
?2: Should I take care of it Bossy?  
?1: Yes, I trust in you Aramis. Be sure to make them "disappear". Athos, you go and help them. Porthos, D'artagnan, come with me, I have a job for you…  
D'artagnan: Coming behind you boss, tip tip!  
Porthos: Sure sir. Gentlemen, I will leave this room with YOUR PERMISSION!

(They leave)

Athos: Let's not screw this up Aramis. Last time, we almost got caught or whatever…  
Aramis: Only because you cried when Bossy started yelling at you!  
Athos: Snif…Snif…SHUT UP! Go and find them!  
Aramis: Right awaysy!

(Aramis suddenly vanishes)

To be continued…


End file.
